The Child of the Dark Lord
by TheBlackLord
Summary: Voldemort kidnapped Harry after killing Lily and James, deciding to raise Harry as his own, under the name Harris Salazar Marvolo. Follow the adventures of Harris as he ventures through his years in Hogwarts. Evil Harry. Dark Harry. Harry/Daphne. Rated M for future content, including, but not limited to, lemons, cussing, and exotic rants.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**The Child of the Dark Lord**

**§= Parseltongue**

"My Lord, are you _sure_ this is a good idea? Why not just kill the boy?" asked a tall blonde man. The man stood about 5'9" with dull, blue orbs for eyes. He was thin and had the slightest of tans on his black-cloak-clad body. He and a different man were walking down a long, dark corridor.

"Yes, Lucius, I am sure that this is a good idea. You and I both know that he will be powerful when he grows up. This means that he will be very beneficial to us in the war," was the cold reply from the man talking to the now known Lucius. The man was about 6' with a bald head and a snake like face. His eyes were ruby slits and his skin was as white as paper, one might even call him 'albino', of course, if they did, they'd be dead. Lucius was about to open his mouth to speak when the man stopped him, "No, Lucius. I have made up my mind, and you would do well to remember who is in charge here. I _will_ perform this ritual, and he _will_ be my son by blood, at which point, I will teach him everything I know. He will be my heir and will be my right-hand man. His name, however, will have to change, for now, at least. I was thinking something along the lines of 'Harris Salazar Marvolo' **(A/N: A large portion of things in this story will be from the story '**The Son of Lord Voldemort**', so I needed to get that known while I'm thinking about it.)**. I will raise him to be my secret weapon in the war, and since everybody thinks he's dead, it's perfect! The blood ritual will ensure that he will be able to speak Parseltongue, as he will need to be able to speak it when he gets to Hogwarts." Once he finished, he opened the door and walked into a room with a circle of strange runes drawn on the floor and a purplish potion in the middle. Off to the side was a boy. The boy had emerald green eyes and neat, but dirty, black hair.

Lucius was quiet for a minute, "Lord Voldemort, you don't mean that he is going to open the Chamber of Secrets, do you?" The pale wizard now known as Voldemort simply nodded.

"Yes, I do intend for him to do that. However, that is only the beginning of his reign of terror, but enough talk, let's get to the ritual," Voldemort concluded before walking into the circle of runes and making a small cut on his wrist, letting a small amount of ruby liquid seep into the purple potion, resulting in it flaring and steaming before settling on a blood red color. "Bring the boy to me," he commanded Lucius; and Lucius, being the faithful servant he is, did as he was told. Voldemort then dripped the smallest drop of potion into the boys open mouth, causing the boy to gurgle and cry for a minute before his features began to change.

The two men waited for five minutes, at which point the changes ceased, and the boy calmed down again. His once emerald green eyes now had a small tint of red and his neat black hair was now messy and darker than before. "Good, good," Voldemort rasped, with a cruel and triumphant smirk hanging on his pale lips, "Go get me Mr. Greengrass and his daughter, Daphne I think her name was. My son will need a companion in the future and I can think of nobody better suited, after all, she's only a month younger than him. Before you say 'But what about Draco?' I'm speaking of a _female_ companion." Voldemort added quickly before Lucius could speak up. This ended in Lucius bowing before apparating away, trying to find his fellow Death Eater. Voldemort smiled down at his now-blood-son, "Beware, Harry Potter, for your future will be difficult indeed; but with me guiding you, you will become the strongest wizard or witch to exist, second to only me."

**Ten years later**

"§ Come on, Harris; show them what you've got! §" Nagini hissed at her master's son. Harris Salazar Marvolo had come a long way in the years he began training. His knowledge of all fields of magic now exceeded most seventh years' at Hogwarts, and possibly even a few professors. His most advanced field of magic, however, is by far the Dark Arts. Harris was now a good 4'7" and weighed about a hundred pounds, a large portion of which was pure muscle. His messy black hair reached his shoulders and his eyes glowed ferociously. His skin was much tanner than that of his father's.

Harris frowned, "§ Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it, Nagini, stop nagging me. §" He smirked as he teased the snake.

If snakes could frown, Nagini would have, "§ Well, I wouldn't have to nag you if you did things right. §" the snake hissed back. Harris was currently dueling five of his father's Death Eaters in an all out duel, with all things allowed other than killing and the Cruciatus Curse. Nagini continued watching until all five Death Eaters were stunned and Harris only had a few minor scratches.

"§ There, that better? §" he taunted the snake. "§ Now what is it, I was practicing. §"

Nagini tried to roll her slit-eyes, emphasis on **tried**, "§ Well, your father wants to talk to you before you leave for Hogwarts, which is tomorrow might I add. §"

His eyes widened before he grinned, "§ Yes! Let's go! §" He began running off before he stopped and said back, "§ You need to learn how to loosen up, by the way. §"

He dashed off leaving a fuming Nagini hissing, "§ I'm loose! §" indignantly.

Once he arrived at his destination, he jumped onto a nearby couch before saying, "Hey dad! What do you want to talk about?"

Voldemort looked up, "Ah, son, I'm glad you're here. As you know, you will be heading off to Hogwarts tomorrow," Harris nodded, "but what you don't know is how you're going to get to King's Cross. That's why I need to talk to you. The Greengrass' have volunteered to take you up there with their daughter Daphne." At the name 'Daphne', Harris immediately jumped up, whooping as if he won the lottery, that is, until he remembered his father was watching while wearing an amused face, causing Harris to go red and sink back onto the couch. "_Anyways_," Voldemort began, "remember what I told you about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harris nodded, "Good, I want you to open the chamber the day classes begin, tell the basilisk it has free reign to kill and feed, but do not let it get to the point that the school will close. Understood?" Harris nodded again. "Good, Greengrass will be here in the morning before apparating you to their manor before heading off to King's Cross."

"Alright, father. By the way, I hope you know that I'm not mad that you killed that mudblood mother of mine, Lily Evans, along with that blood traitor 'father' of mine, James Potter. Just remember that you'll always be my dad, dad." Harris concluded before going to his room to get a good night's sleep.

Voldemort smiled before mumbling, "And you'll always be my son, son."

"Hey, Daph!" Harris said to a beautiful blonde girl before blushing.

"Hey, Harris!" the girl responded with the exact same amount of blushing. The girl had long, silky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair reached down to the small of her back and her eyes glistened. Daphne Greengrass was approximately 4'4". She was also Harris' best friend along with being his not-so-secret-crush, not that he'd ever admit it to anybody. Mainly because he didn't think she felt the same way.

"Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" She said, red still party tinting her slim cheeks.

"Of course, I just hope that we're in the same house. I can't imagine life at Hogwarts without being in the same house as my best friend." Harris finished, blushing slightly at the end.

"Y-yeah, I can't imagine it without you, either." She mumbled, _still _blushing.

"Well," Mr. Greengrass said, trying to hide the evident amusement on his face, "let's get going," he finished as he grabbed Daphne and Harris and apparated to King's Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**The Child of the Dark Lord**

**§= Parseltongue**

**Previously**

"Of course, I just hope that we're in the same house. I can't imagine life at Hogwarts without being in the same house as my best friend." Harris finished, blushing slightly at the end.

"Y-yeah, I can't imagine it without you, either." She mumbled, _still _blushing.

"Well," Mr. Greengrass said, trying to hide the evident amusement on his face, "let's get going," he finished as he grabbed Daphne and Harris and apparated to King's Cross Station.

**Chapter Two**

**Now**

"Harris! Daphne! About time you two lovebirds got here!" Draco exclaimed.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Daphne and Harris yelled in response, while blushing a furious shade of red.

"Ri-i-ight and Pansy doesn't love Draco," Blaise drawled.

"HEY!" the two aforementioned exclaimed in unison.

"Anyways, how great is it we're finally going to Hogwarts?" Tracey added, changing the subject before anymore arguing could continue.

"It's great. I've hated the wait; it's been driving me insane…" Harris replied, while standing close and bumping shoulders with Daphne, much to the rest of the groups' amusement.

"Yeah, we realize that, you only mention it about ten times a day over the past five years." Draco responded.

Harris blushed, "Whatever, I'm going to go get a compartment for us. Do you want to come with Daph?"

"Sure Harris," Daphne exclaimed cheerfully, before walking toward the train still bumping Harris' shoulder, causing Blaise, Tracey, Pansy, and Draco to snicker.

"They're so in love with each other." Blaise said, drawing more chuckles from the group.

"I'll say, if only they could see it. I honestly cannot believe how oblivious those two are. The constant bumping shoulders, physical contact, and blushing should be enough to prove to them that the other likes them, but no. Daphne said that she doesn't want to accidentally ruin her friendship with Harris because of, as she put it, 'a small crush'. She seems scared that Harris doesn't like her that way, which we all know he does, except for them, of course. I think that we should do everything possible this year for those two to realize they both have feelings for the other." Tracey ranted, earning nods from Pansy, Draco, and Blaise.

"Agreed, but what can we do? Harris already admitted to me that he likes Daphne, but he won't admit it to her. He's afraid she'll deny him and that he'd lose her as a friend, and I can't tell him or Daphne that the other likes them because they both forced me to promise to never reveal it to the other. I'm half tempted to blindfold them both, drag them into a closet, and lock them in there until they admit they have feelings for each other!" Draco continued Tracey's rant.

"Yeah, they made me promise to never reveal their feelings," Blaise drawled.

"Ditto," Pansy piped in.

"Same, but what can we do, it hurts me that they won't admit it to each other. It hurts me because it hurts them, they're so worried about being denied that they bottle up their emotions most of the time, and that's not healthy in the least!" Tracey continued.

**Meanwhile**

"So, Daph, I was wondering about something." Harris began, extremely hesitant.

"Oh? What's that?" Daphne asked, hopeful.

"Um, uh, well, I, uhh, I wanted to uh… to know if you'd like to, uhhh… if you'd like to be my girlfriend? I really like you, but if you don't feel the same, I hope we can at least still be friends. I can't imagine my life without you." Harris was practically begging at the end.

Daphne stood there, mouth wide open in shock, not being able to comprehend that the boy who she's loved (as far as the pre-teen definition of love goes) for her entire life— actually wants her to be his girlfriend. On the inside, she was jumping for joy, while still being shocked. On the outside however, she was trying hard, and failing, at keeping her happiness from leaking through her pureblood-mask.

Unfortunately, Harris took her silence for denial, and hung his low in shame, "I'm sorry Daph. I hope we can still be friends and—"

He was immediately shut up by Daphne tackling him to the ground, and pecking him on the lips, shocking both of them, but also giving both of them a feeling of elation, and a feeling that they were meant to be together. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Harris! I was just shocked that you liked me, too. I like you that way a lot, but I was afraid you'd turn me down, so I didn't mention it." Daphne finished, unshed tears of happiness hiding in her beautiful blue eyes— eyes that Harris couldn't help but become mesmerized by.

"I was afraid of the same thing, Daph. I'm so happy that you feel the same way," Harris began, hugging her closer from his spot under her, and softly kissing her cheek, resulting in the two eleven year olds to blush more than they had ever before. "However, we should probably get up before the others find us like this. We both know how irresponsible they are, so we need to remind them to get ready to get on the train."

"Agreed."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Harris asked as he and Daphne walked toward them.

"Oh, nothing, just who we think likes each other and whether or not they'll mention it to the one they like this year." Blaise replied, nonchalantly.

"Really?" Harris responded, trying to hide his blush that still stained his cheeks from his short kiss with Daphne.

"Yeah, apparently, Blaise and Tracey think Pansy and I are going to be a couple by the end of the year," Draco added, glaring at Blaise and Tracey, shocking them of his acting skills.

"Well, I have to agree with them, you two _are _going to be a couple by the end of the year. I'm sure Daphne here agrees."

"Yeah, you two are definitely going to be a couple by the end of the year," Daphne piped in. "That aside, we should probably get on the train; it's time to go." With that, the six friends boarded the train for the long trip to the greatest school they know of— Hogwarts.

**A/N: Just a small filler chapter, also a major one, though.**


End file.
